Belch Huggins
Reginald "Belch" Huggins is one of the bullies in Henry Bowers' gang in Stephen King's IT. He is portrayed by Drum Garrett in the 1990 adaptation and was portrayed by Jake Sim in the 2017 film adaptation. Book Henry, Victor Criss, and Belch would often pick on the Losers, the seven main characters. While chasing after one of them, Mike Hanlon, they engaged in a rockfight with the Losers and lost. Henry swore to kill them all. As they made their way into the sewer to fight Pennywise, Henry and his friends followed them in to kill them. The group separated, an act which led to their deaths, save Henry who was traumatized by his encounter with IT. IT assumed the form of Frankenstein's Monster and ripped off Victor's head. While Henry fled, Belch stayed behind and fought, getting his face ripped and body beaten to death by the monster. Thirty years later, when Henry was incarcerated in a mental institute, IT took the form of Belch and told Henry to escape and kill the Losers. IT also assumed the form of Belch when helping Henry get to Derry in a 1958 Plymouth Fury similar to Christine, notably grinning the whole time. Miniseries Similar to the novel, Belch is six feet tall at 12 years old and the biggest and strongest of Henry's friends, and the most loyal to his sociopathic nature. He also wears a brownish green jacket, giving him a more greaser-type appearance than the novel along with the rest of the group. However, he has a more minor role than in the book (though he seems to have more lines than Vic and his death also occurs in a different fashion when IT (as Deadlights) bursts through a sewer pipe, grabs Belch and bends him half while dragging him into the sewer pipe. Eating noises are heard shortly after Belch's body disappears. Film Belch is one of the main antagonists of the Losers, alongside Henry Bowers and co. However, while still stronger than the rest of his friends, Belch is more stockily-built than earlier depictions and is dwarfed in terms of height by Patrick Hockstetter, contrary to the novel and miniseries in which he six feet tall and, therefore, dwarfing the rest of the Bowers Gang. Belch openly belches in Bill's face, being more disgusting than his novel counterpart. He says very little; being the classic looming silent henchman. He is ordered by Patrick Hockstetter to search the Barrens when Ben flees into them. Patrick wounds up in the sewers, and gets devoured by IT. Belch later is shown beating up Mike Hanlon with Henry and Vic, after Mike has a disturbing encounter with IT in a butcher's shop. Later, Belch is shown with Henry and Vic when Henry is practicing shooting objects into pieces for fun, but becomes alarmed when he considers shooting a cat dead for fun. It's clear Belch is disturbed by Henry and struggles to hold the cat still. However, Butch Bowers, Henry's father, comes over, and scares Henry into submission by shooting the ground with his pistol. Belch is scared by Henry, who is later shown just staring into space and shaking with suppressed rage, and then Belch asks Henry if he's OK. Henry doesn't answer; he just walks over to the mailbox, completely oblivious to all else, and there is a balloon hovering over the box. Inside Henry finds his lost pocketknife, and murders his father. Belch is presumed still alive as he didn't accompany Henry into the sewers, unlike the novel and the original film. Videos Stephen King "IT" (clip 3)|thumb|The death of Belch Category:Book Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Minion Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stephen King Villains Category:Male Category:Horror Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Thugs